


I Could Find the Whole Meaning of Life In Those Sad Eyes

by yellowfairylights



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, TOHRU IS SAD, the boys are there for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowfairylights/pseuds/yellowfairylights
Summary: It's the anniversary of Kyoko's death.Tohru doesn't want to breakdown, but the Sohmas are there for her when she finally lets herself.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Could Find the Whole Meaning of Life In Those Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any kind of fanfiction!  
> I love thinking about the dynamic that the Sohmas and Tohru have while living together :")  
> I hope you all enjoy.

Tohru Honda crossed the street leading to her home, feeling the gentle wind caress her skin. She had a smile on her face, one that instinctively took over her features as a default. The smile however did not reach her eyes. It was the only sign of the emotional turmoil occurring within her. It was the same feeling- one that arose every year since her mom passed. It was one that consumed her and made her feel as if she was trudging through mud the entire week. She let out a long breath, stretching her arms towards the sky.

_“I know you wouldn’t want me to be sad, mom”_ she told the sky “ _but I’ll be okay, don’t worry”._ It was something she found herself telling the sky every year, hoping that the breeze would carry the words up to her mother. 

_I won’t make everyone worry about me._ Tohru promised herself, approaching the front door and entering it.. 

Taking off her shoes, she spotted Kyo sitting by the low table in the main room, his tall frame hunched over it. She sent him a beaming smile once she had caught his eye, shoving down any remaining sadness and regret into a tight box. 

“Sorry I’m late!” She chirped, heading into the kitchen “I’ll get started on dinner right away.”

Throughout her entire time preparing dinner, she ignored Kyo’s piercing stare. She felt as though meeting his gaze would allow him to read her inside and out, and it was the type of vulnerability Tohru did not want to subject herself to at the moment- not after she had just clamped down her lid. She set up the table, smiling broadly as she saw Yuki and Shigure walk in the room, drawn in by the smell of the food. 

Shigure quipped a smart remark, causing Yuki to shoot him back a snarky response. Tohru didn’t hear any of it though, suddenly exhausted after her day of trying to delay the wave of sadness that wanted to crash over her. As if noticing her subdued manner, the men sent her tentative glances. Despite her desperate attempts to keep her happy facade, they knew better. They had been silently waiting for her to crash the entire week, Yuki and Kyo ready to be there for her when she finally did. They had learned throughout the years to just let her be the first few days of the anniversary of the mother’s death. She always started out stubborn at the beginning of the week, determined to remain strong for the sake of her lively mother’s memory, but they all knew she would burn out.

The boys made small talk for the rest of their meal as Tohru slowly ate her food, filling the role that she often took of making conversation. 

Once they were done, Tohru for the first time looked up from her bowl of rice, meeting the gaze of the three men at the table. It was quiet for a long moment, but then she smiled softly at them. 

Yuki and Kyo calmy cleared the table, putting dirty dishes in the sink and wiping the table clean. When they had done that the previous year, Tohru was deeply ashamed- she didn’t want the boys to catch up on her mood, and she didn’t want them to be burdened with her at-home responsibilities. But now, Tohru realized that was their way of showing her they cared about her. Both boys weren’t comfortable in their ability with words, and so they didn’t know how to comfort her. Instead, they showed they were there for her by removing some chores off her shoulders and letting her have it easy the rest of the night. 

Relishing in the explosion of love and gratitude in her chest, she turned to look at Shigure flipping through the TV channels, finding a channel that was right at the opening of an old black and white movie. Not too long after, she felt Kyo and Yuki settle down at either side of her, the latter throwing a blanket over her shoulders. She sent them both a grateful smile, feeling the lid of her box slowly coming undone. 

And so, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure and Tohru all settled and bathed in the bright light emitted from the TV. Five minutes later when Tohru let out a shuddering sigh and dug her face into Kyo’s shoulder, Kyo held her while Yuki drew soft circles on the back of her hand. When all three men heard the sounds of her heaving sobs, they kept their eyes on the screen. They knew she would talk later. 

And if all three of them had no idea as to what the movie was about the next day, they said nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> The time here is pretty vague, so I'll let you guys decide when this is taking place :)


End file.
